Louder Than Words
by kirikirimai07
Summary: It was just another "I'm alone with Alice" days for Jasper, when he suddenly decided to tell her something he had never told her for more than fifty years already. Jalice, Jasper/Alice. ONESHOT.


**A/N:** I wrote this at school during our break time. I was feeling kind of gloomy at that time, and the cold weather wasn't helping. So to pass my time, I decided to write a short drabble on my favorite Twilight pairing, Alice/Jasper! I just adore this couple so much! I even adore it more than Edward/Bella. In fact, I don't even like Edward/Bella. Ha-ha! No offense to the fans. Oh anyway, I do hope you enjoy this short drabble of mine. Reviews are highly appreciated! This story was re-vised due to some corrections.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, nor do I own the characters. Twilight belongs to SMeyer, and so does Alice and Jasper.

* * *

Louder Than Words  
_…are words simply enough to express your true feelings?

* * *

  
_

There they were, as usual, alone in their room. Jasper was busy reading his Biology textbook, meanwhile, Alice was too hooked on reading the latest edition of her favorite magazine.

Both of them were quiet… _too_ quiet, perhaps. It has never been this way before. Usually, Alice would be the one to start off a good conversation with Jasper, or perhaps Jasper would be too busy telling Alice how beautiful she was, but both of them were surprisingly blank at that very moment.

Finally, Alice decided to break the silence and said "Jasper." Jasper stopped reading and turned his attention to Alice. He was stunned for a bit, probably taken aback by her dazzling aura. "What is it?" he answered, as he had that awkward and uneasy look on.

"Could I borrow your textbook for a while?" said Alice, as she grinned at Jasper and waited for his answer.

"Sure," he said, as he closed the textbook and placed the textbook on the table in front of them both. They weren't seated together; they were just facing each other, which made Jasper think Alice didn't want to sit next to him, since his chair was good for two people.

Alice didn't mind Jasper's silence. She got quite used to it already. He hasn't been talking a lot lately, but she just thought of letting it go and pretend she didn't notice anything.

"Thanks," said Alice, grabbing the textbook and flipping through its pages. She wanted to talk to Jasper at that time, but she couldn't think of any other topic to open up.

Jasper, on the other hand, seemed to be bothered by something. There was something rather unusual about him. His expression always seemed like as if he was in pain, but now, you could clearly see that he seemed to be… in _more_ pain. Now that he didn't have anything to read—or should I say, stray off his attention from Alice, he had a harder time to move. He then decided to just stare at the lamp next to Alice.

"I'm staring at the beautiful, elegant, breath-taking… pale-skinned Alice—I mean, lamp," mumbled Jasper to himself. Alice heard his indistinct mumblings and turned her attention to him.

"What's the matter?"

Jasper shook his head and just stared at some paintings on his left, but on the corner of his eye, he could clearly see his stunning, exquisite, fine-looking Alice. She was _his_ girl, but still, he couldn't find the right words to tell her at that moment.

"A-Alice," said Jasper, still facing the paintings, "do you remember… that painting?" Jasper pointed at the painting he and Alice had done when they were still in their first year of high school.

Alice chuckled and said, "Do you expect me to forget that?"

"No, not really," said Jasper. A slight curve formed on his lips when he assured that Alice didn't forget the painting they both did during their first year high school.

"Why'd you ask?"

"N-nothing… I just wanted to know if you still remember."

"Of course I remember. Even a thousand years from now, I'll still remember… because that painting is very important to me."

Jasper smiled even more and finally looked at Alice, only to see that Alice was deeply staring at him. She looked baffled and captivated at the same time. Baffled because she couldn't decipher what exactly Jasper was up to; captivated because she was simply hooked with Jasper. Jasper's eyes, his scent, his hands, his lips, everything, was like a sweet remedy for Alice.

"Why are you… staring at me like that?" asked Jasper.

She shook her head and said, "Oh nothing. It's nothing, really."

Jasper raised both of his eyebrows and stood up. He stared outside their window and stared at the soft, green grass basking under the moonlight as the soft breeze caressed them, the dark, night sky, the bright, full moon; everything was just relaxing to look at. He finally felt at ease with himself, but it was finally lost when Alice held his hand.

"Jasper, you seem quite unusual tonight… what's wrong?"

Jasper sniggered and held Alice's hand a bit tighter, but not too tight since he didn't want to hurt her. He raised it, leveling it with his mouth and slowly leaned his head towards it. He gently pressed his lips on Alice's cold, soft hand. Jasper then let go of Alice's hand and held both sides of her waist.

"Alice, why are you so perfect?"

"Am I?"

Jasper just gave her a nod. He then started stroking her smooth, velvety hair. He leaned his face closer to Alice's and stared into her deep, golden eyes.

They were so close to each other, _too_ close, perhaps. Alice could feel Jasper's cold breath clattering down on her neck, making her feel a bit tense.

"Are you angry at me?" asked Jasper.

"Jasper," spoke Alice as she held his cold, pale face, "why on earth would I be angry at you?"

Alice was befuddled. She didn't know why was Jasper acting that way, why Jasper thought she was angry at him, why Jasper was being this sweet—it all made no sense; Jasper was always sweet to Alice, even if he seemed like as if he was always in pain. He enjoyed every minute he had with Alice, and so did Alice, so what ever gave him the idea that Alice was mad at him?

Jasper cleared his throat and said, "We've been together for fifty years; for fifty years, I've been so happy with you, Alice. I couldn't picture myself with another girl but you… and I'm not lying."

"I know that, Jasper."

"It's just that… I think that I haven't been doing enough for you."

Alice rutted her eyebrows and said, "What do you mean?"

Jasper paused for a bit and thought over the words he'll be saying. He tried to avoid staring at Alice, for he knew it would only distract him from his thoughts.

"Have I been proving enough?"

"Proving what?"

"Proving how much I…" Jasper swallowed and took a deep, deep breath, "how much I love you?"

A dazed expression came out of Alice's face. This was the first time she first the words _I love you_ come out from Jasper's mouth. Sure, they've been together for more than fifty years, but never have Jasper said _I love you_ to her, not even once.

"J-Jasper, you've proven… far more than enough."

Jasper smiled and moved his face closer to Alice's. "Then I think now's the right time to say this…"

The both of them closed their eyes as they slowly moved their heads closer to each other. Both of them were waiting for their cold lips to meet each other. Both of them waited… for the sweetest kiss to happen.

Finally, their lips met. Jasper kissed Alice as tenderly as ever. He then held her waist as Alice wrapped her arms around his neck. Jasper then broke their kiss but still kept his whole body as close as ever to Alice's.

"I love you, Alice."

* * *

**A/N:** I do hope you enjoyed it. This story was entitled "Enough" before, but I thought of doing a little re-vise on it, so yeah, here it is. Reviews are highly appreciated.


End file.
